A Place To Rest
by Zoroastrian17
Summary: When Sam and Dean are taken from their father by the State of Kansas at a young age, the boys live their lives in an orphanage for several years before a new opportunity arises. (IT"S BACK!)
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 0_**

 **||•||**

 _My father knelt before us, his hands shaking ever so slightly as they rubbed over each other. It was the way he spoke and the glassy look in his eyes that made it clear to me. We weren't going to see him again, maybe not for a long time at least. Taking Sammy by the shoulders, he brought my little brother to his chest, picking up the three year old and kissing the side of his head._

" _You be good, ya hear me Sammy? You listen and stay close to your brother." He set Sammy down, taking his hand and placing it mine. Dad's eyes trailed up to mine, the glassy look almost gone, almost. "You look out from him, do you understand? Whatever it takes, you make sure Sammy is safe." I nodded, giving a 'yes, sir' in response as he gently placed his hands on my shoulders._

" _I love you boys, remember." With that we were lead away, down a hall, out a door, and into a car._

 _ **Month 1**_

 _Sam went up for adoption pretty fast, faster than I had wished. A small, dopey eyed kid like him, shouldn't have been very surprising. But it honestly happened so quickly, we both had just gotten settled down at the boy's home. I pleaded when the family came to take Sammy. I made a promise to him that I would always be by his side, to protect him, to watch over him. But who was I kidding, I was seven._

 _Luckily for me, the adoption didn't stick. Sammy refused to cooperate with the couple, throwing tantrums, crying out for me. So they returned him, saying that he was causing too many problems when he refused to obey them. That's my boy. Fight the man little bro!_

 _ **Year 2**_

 _I had never felt so much anger surge through me until that day. The bastard tried it again. He knew damn well that we didn't like to be separated from each other. I was called into the main office by Mr. I'm-Older-So-I-Know-More-Than-You, and he started to babble, god I hate when people babble. He went on for an hour before he let me go. I was already annoyed with him, but it wasn't until I went to go see Sam at his class room did I lose my shit._

 _I heard him before I saw anything._

" _No! I can't leave Dean, I promised! I promised Dean I would stay with him! I want Dean!"_

 _I ran and what I saw made my blood boil. I didn't care if I was grounded for a month after, I might have been smaller back then but I could throw my weight around. I drop kicked that fucker and got my revenge when he tried to shove my baby bro into his car. Nobody touches my brother like that, nobody._

 _ **Year 4**_

 _Things started to look up, we had found a good home, a nice couple. Steve and Hilary Jenkins. They owned a nice house in the suburbs, white fence, big yard, awesome Park down the street. For the first time in a while things were going well, they said they were looking to foster two boys, and they liked us. Life was awesome, we lived with them for two months, two months of pure happiness. Sam even called Hilly mom once, she loved it and started to cry before lifting my seven year old brother up, but all good things seem to come to an end._

 _Sam and I were at school when it happened. We were called into the principal's office, greeted by two police officers. I remember the lady cop kneeling in front of us, a somber look in her eyes as she explained what was going on. I remember how Sammy had desperately tried to convince the officers that they were wrong. I remember him clinging to me as he soaked my shirt with tears, and how I tried to hold back my own when we were picked up by our social worker._

 _Neither of us talked for a while._

 _ **Year 6**_

 _It was the puppy that startled me first, how it just wandered into the class. It's dark brown eyes looking up from the ground it had been sniffing at. The tiny mutt stared at the eighth grade class, it's fluffy tail wagging as it walked closer in. It didn't respond when Mr. Holloway tried to push it out of the room, it avoided him, causing the man to fumble around the front of the class trying to catch the little guy. A dark skinned man came walking over not long after Holloway finally pick up the pup, rubbing a hand over his nearly bald head as he came to a halt at the door. A large smile against his face when he looked at Mr. Holloway, who didn't seem as amused as he was. Handing the happy, yipping pup to his rightful owner._

" _My bad boys, little Bambi here is a free spirited creature. All about finding an adventure and what not."_

 _He reached over to scratch and shake the pup in his arms, exclaiming happy nothings to Bambi, who seemed more than thrilled for the praise. When he looked over the class, our eyes met. He looked at least fifteen years older, but his eyes didn't match his face. They seemed aged, slightly worn from an unknown trouble that still lingered. Yet there was a playfulness to them as he winked at me, before giving us all a mock salute, quickly followed by finger guns and a click of his tongue. That earned a chuckle from the class, and an annoy sigh from the teacher._

 _I didn't know then, but that man, that pup, was the start. A brand new start, and as some guy once said; when one door closes, another opens._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 **||•||**

Sam let out a shout as he watched his brother crack the ball, sending it flying. Dean dropped the bat, letting his feet fly as it sailed over the perimeter fence, a grin against his face as his teammates cheered. He rounded first, raising his fist in the air as he jogged to second and then to third. He was met by his team, the group of tired and slightly sweaty boys encircled him as they cheered his name.

"Dean, Dean, Dean!"

He felt a swell of pride as he gazed over the crowd spying his brother, who was also calling his name. Life was pretty good right now.

' _Another win for the Werewolves'_ , thought Dean as he swung his duffle over his shoulder, his free hand bringing a water bottle up to his lips. He was quick to finish the bottle, when Sammy ran up to him nearly knocking his older sibling over when he jumped. Dean gave out a playful grunt as he corrected his stance and continued to walk.

"That was an awesome last run Dean, it just soared over their heads!"

Dean grinned at his little brother as they walked through the almost empty parking lot. Walking up to an older looking SUV, a loud curse erupted from one of the open windows, followed by rapid fire Spanish. The brothers couldn't help but chuckle as a Hispanic man exited the driver side door. A large dark stain covering his chest.

Looking up to see the brothers the man frowned. "You think this is funny don't you?" Watching as the brothers quickly doubled over in laughter, Dean's large duffle sliding off his shoulder with a thud. The older man huffed as he cussed once more, "Get in the damn truck you two."

Dean straightened as he attempted to quell his fits of laughter, walking to the back doors to throw in his bag. Closing the door, he hopped in the front. Bucking his seat, he looked over and chuckled. "Are you having a problem Hector?" Hector glared at the thirteen year old as he turned the car on, backing out of his parking space before exiting the lot. As they entered the street to make their way back to the Open Skies Boys Home, Hector looked into the rear view mirror, watching as the shaggy headed boy smiled out his window. Turning to his right slightly he watched as the green eyed lad reached for the radio, tuning into something he liked.

' _I better tell them now.'_

"Dean? Do you remember the day before yesterday, when that husky pup ran into your class?" The teenager looked over giving a nod, passing a glance to Sam who shrugged. "Um, yeah?"

"Well," Hector said, a smile pulling at his bearded face. "The owner of said puppy may or may not be looking to adopt. And he and his fiance may or may not be looking at you and Sammy." Watching out of the corner of his eye, he could see Dean's eyes widen and his head whipping back to look at his brother, who most likely had the same expression.

After a few minutes of silence, Sam finally spoke. "What does he do for a living?" His smile finally broke free as they came to a stop light. Turning to the boys he closely watched their faces, each showing a mix of excitement and concern. "Well, he works at his local high-school teaching shop class, has been for the past four years. I met him and his fiancé the other day and he seems to be really nice, an energetic person of sorts. They want to officially meet you both tomorrow at ten and take you both out to the local arcade, so you can get to know them first. If that's alright with you boys?"

As the light turned green, Dean's brow furrowed. "At _his_ local high-school? As in, he works in a different city?" Hector nodded as he merged into the left hand turn lane, stopping once again at a red light.

"Yeah, he lives outside of Cody, Wyoming; a city just beyond the eastern boundary of Yellowstone. Is there something wrong that?" Sam frowned at the older man as he began to drive once more. He didn't just live outside the city, he lived outside the state.

Dean turned to look at Sam, who shrugged, his eyes shifted around as he thought. "I guess it's fine but, I have friends here. Cooper and Greg are my best friends, I don't want to leave them." Dean's brow furrowed, reaching back to lay a hand on his little brother's knee. He smiled softly, his bright green eyes saying all that needed to be said. _Don't worry, you got me, I've got your back._ Hector sighed, flipping his right turn signal as he merged to go down another street.

 **||•||**

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"What do you think their like? I mean, the couple that want to meet us?"

"I don't know, the guy seemed cool, his lady friend could be nice."

"Do you . . . "

"Sam?

"Do you think they're like Steve and Hilary?"

". . . "

"I'm excited that someone wants to meet us but, do you think something bad will-"

"Don't. Don't talk like that Sammy, I know what you're thinking and you're wrong. We've talked about this, we are not cursed or bad luck, or whatever. What happened to Steve and Hilary was out of our control, and the bastard that hurt them got what he deserved. A six by eight cell in some hell on earth prison, where he became some inmate's bitch. So don't get all sad, because nothing is going to happen to them or us, if they decide to make us apart of their family. Got it little brother, cause I won't let it happen."

"You promise, you promise that nothing bad will happen?"

"I promise, Sammy. Now get some sleep, we're going to be up early tomorrow to meet them.

"Okay . . . could I sleep in your bed?"

"Yeah, come on."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah. Night, Bitch."

"Goodnight, Jerk."


	3. Chapter 3

**||•||**

"Eleanor Lydia Cinders. Love of my life, woman of my dreams, apple of my eye, you need to calm down and come to bed. You are gettin' worked up over nothin', the boys will love you, just remember what Mr. Lopez said. "The boys have been through a lot, but they are willing to meet new people.""

A young blonde woman walked out of the bathroom, her hair tied up in a sloppy bun. She stared at her fiance, blue eyes squinting at him. Lawrence quirked an eyebrow, a smirk making its way onto his face as she finally made her way to their bed. Looking down at her feet, the grey and brown pup yipped at her, jumping up to be carried. Lifting the creature, she held Bambi close, puffing out her cheeks, causing Lawrence's smirk to morph into a full smile. Lifting up the covers, Eleanor still stood there for a moment before giving in and sliding into the bed with her fiance. She curled into his side, the pup settling between their bodies as his arm wrapping around her shoulder and kissed her head. His descent into unconsciousness beginning.

"Everythin' will be fine, just get some sleep and we'll talk more in the mornin'."

"Okay."

 **||•||**

Eleanor adjusted her skirt, trying to smooth out the wrinkles that weren't there. Looking up, she gazed over the large building, the Hardy Mimosa trees rocking back and forth in the early summer breeze. She scanned the area, the building was sitting on a large field. Rolling green hills sitting behind the Boys home as they crossed the parking lot.

Eleanor took in a shaky breath, Lawrence taking hold of her hand, rubbing circles into the back as she looked up at him. His dark brown eyes crinkling as he smiled, she couldn't help but have her heart swell. For a man who had seen a lot of bad, whether it was from the unfortunate way he was raised or how they had spent their first week together eleven years ago, he always seemed to want to put a smile on everyone's face. She knew she loved him for that reason, much like she loved him for his creativity with cooking and how the man, all 6'3" of him, seemed to turn into a child when around small things, both human and animal. So having tiny Bambi in his arms and getting to meet the two boys, he was emitting the happiest energy.

When they reached the front door, Eleanor's grip tightened around her fiance's hand, her nerves rising to the surface. This was happening, this was really happening. For the first time in a long time she was starting to get the shakes. "Hey," Lawrence looked at her as he opened the door. "Just follow me and stay calm, once we meet the boys everythin' will get better." She took in a deep breath, nodding slowly she walked through, Lawrence placing a kiss on the top of her head when she passed. What she saw next made her eyes widen.

How could they not have families? There were boys running around the front lobby. Some were only a few years old, playing with kids that were in probably in their mid-teens, boys that seemed to have all the energy in the world, playing at the foosball table to the right of them, boys who simply sat and were drawing at a table in the far corner, smiling with friends. With all these young faces it was startling when the sound died down and all eyes were on them, yips from Bambi only sounding as a green and yellow ball rolled up to Lawrence. She felt a lump form in her throat as she stared back, her gaze broken by one of the older boys.

"Are you guys here to meet Dean and Sam?"

The teenager was about seventeen, caramel skin dotted with a few scars as he picked up the ball. His light brown eyes slightly narrowing as he watched them, silently assessing, as if they were good for the boys he must have bonded with. Lawrence kept quiet, a raised eyebrow and a smile making it's way on his face as he was inspected. "Yes, we're here to meet the boys, would you mind pointin' to Hector Lopez's office so we can?"

The kid continued to look at him for another moment before stepping back and pointing down the hall to the left, "He's down the hall, on the right." Lawrence smiled again, wrapping his arm around Eleanor's shoulder as he began to lead them away. As the headed towards the hall, Elea turned to look back at the boys, their eyes still watching. She gave a gentle smile when a shaggy headed boy walked in, biting his nails as they disappeared down the hall.

Lawrence knocked on the door, waiting for a moment before the man they had talked to over the past month opened up. It took him a second to recognise them before a smile made it's way onto his face, quickly stepping aside to let them in. The couple squeezed their way in, sitting in two chairs in front of Hector's desk. Eleanor once again felt her fiance squeeze her hand, giving another reassuring smile. Things could only get better from here.

 **||•||**

The door cracked open, a sandy blond head peeking through as it slowly opened wider, relieving the oldest of the Winchester boys. His green eyes watched Lawrence, moving to Eleanor before he sat down on the stool in the corner of the room.

"Dean, with this is Lawrence Turner and his fiance Eleanor Cinders. Like I told you, Lawrence is the teacher for the Cody High School shop class, and Ms. Cinders works at city hall for the Mayor. Why don't you tell them a little about yourself."

Dean shifted for a moment, kind of assessing the two new faces. Lawrence smiled big and gave a little shake of his head. "He doesn't need to tell us anythin'. He doesn't know us, it would be better if we tell you about ourselves instead." Turning to Elea, who nodded with a gentle smile. "Is that alright?" Dean gave a small smile, "Yeah, that's alright with me."

"Awesome, well, obviously I'm Lawrence. I was born in Canaan, Vermont, my dad's name is Rufus and my little sister's name is Aisha. I was in the Army after I finished High School where I worked on the trucks and tanks, makin' sure they continued to run nicely. I met Elea eleven years ago in Florida after I drove down there to meet my family. She had somehow been dared to swim in Lake Okeechobee by friends and got her foot caught on some fishin' wire. I was there with my father and sister, didn't see her come up so I dove in after her and we've barely left each other's side since I left the military.

"We traveled around for a couple of years, doin' odd jobs whenever we stayed in a place for a few months, before settlin' in Cody. I got the job at the school, her at city hall, and life has been really good since then."

"And we thought, since we've got dogs, a big house, large open plot of land, why not add some extra faces to help grow our relatively small family. Give those who have been through a lot a good home, since neither of us really had a home growing up either." Eleanor's smile faltered for a second, looking down at the hand in her lap, before continuing. "My mother left me when I was seven, so I know what it's like to try and survive on your own, and if I get the chance to change the life of someone who went through a similar thing. Then I am more then willing to open my arms and welcome them in."

Dean stared at them, wide eyed, as he took in the information. He wasn't expecting such a comment, something that was so personal, to be told to a kid like him. He watched as Eleanor leaned into Lawrence, a kiss planted to the crown of her head, while she hastily wiped at her eyes. Pulling back, she chuckled for a second, it seemed she didn't expect for herself say that either. The young teenager continued to sit there for a moment before turning to Hector, asking. "Can Sammy come in?" His social worker nodded, allowing the boy to get up and hurry out the door.

They all sat in silence, listening to Dean, who went to look for his brother. The quiet didn't last very long, Dean returning with a shaggy headed boy, who clung tightly to the back of his shirt. They walked back to the stool, the smaller kid sitting down while his brother stood. To say that it was awkward was a bit of an overstatement, but was still in the ballpark. Dean nudged Sam, getting a short glare before he finally spoke.

"Hi."

The small puppy that was still being held yipped, struggling to get out, barking at the new face in the room. Sam's eyes widened, a small smile making its way onto his face. Lawrence chuckled for a second before adjusting his grip on Bambi, holding her out to the boy. Sam looked up his through thick bangs, taking the ball of fluff from him. Everyone chuckled the minute she started to kiss the young boy's face.

Turning back to the adults, Dean's usual confident smile finally showed. "So, what's this about an arcade?

 **||•||**

Dean spammed the kick button, a shit eating grin on his face when he looked over at the towering adult that was struggling to block and move out of the way. While it was always hot in Kansas during the Summer, the tall man's head was shinning under the arcade lights. It was only when his Scorpion removed his mask and Johnny cage disappeared into an explosion of red, did Dean turn to the man. He was bent over the controls, eyeing the him, not in a very threatening manner but in a way that said "this means war". He eventually stood up straight, taking out a rag from his back pocket and wiping his bald head of sweat.

Putting the rag back in his pocket, he crossed his arms. "You think your so funny don't you?"

"Please," Dean snorted. "I think I'm adorable."

It was Lawrence's turn to snort before he ruffle the kid's hair, not really thinking, only to have him flinch away suddenly. Dean's head was ducked as Lawrence realised what what he had just did, quickly placing his hands in his front pockets. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to touch your head." they stood there awkwardly, people walking around them to get to the now abandoned MKII. "it's kind of a reflex. I did that a lot with my little sister, and I do that with the kids I teach. I'll just keep my hands to myself."

Dean shrugged a little, "It's alright, you didn't mean to." Still standing there for a moment more, Lawrence looked up in search for his fiance and the other Winchester. He spotted them over at Skee ball, Sam dancing around after possibly scoring a lot of points. Looking back down at Dean who was watching him closely, he nodded to the others. The boy simply nodded before making his way over, Lawrence's stomach dropping. That little act had just put a brand new chink in the relationship the two had started to build, hopefully once they got back to the boys home, maybe things would be mended a bit.

Following after him, the upset look on the boy was quickly masked when Sam ran up to him, wrapping his arms around his older brother's chest.

"This is so much fun! Elea got 200 points and we got like 100 tickets! Dude! I'm totally getting a bunch of bouncy balls and a hot wheels and some jolly ranchers! How many tickets did you guys get?" The older brother shrugged, "we mostly played Mortal Kombat, some Frogger, Donkey Kong, and Space Invaders. I didn't get anything." Dean wrapped his arm around the smaller boy as the walked up to the prize desk. Lawrence ushering them out and back to an older SUV once they had their rewards.

 **||•||**

"You know boys, we really want you two to be the ones to decide on whether or not you should come live with us. We've already decided, and we'll be here for the next half week, so it's all up to you."

"We know, and we both like you guys."

"That's good kiddo, do you think you've already decided? You can think about it a bit longer if you want to, neither of us really mind."

"Maybe an extra day?"

"That's fine, we hope you choose us."


End file.
